Christmas as Grandparents
by MrsWemmaMorrison
Summary: Please read What I've Always Wanted for more of a backstory! Will and Emma are now grandparents and it's Christmas! Better summary inside! WEMMA!


_***A LITTLE SPIN OFF OF WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED* (Small spoilers for the next chapter that is unwritten)**_

_**This happens almost two years after Dianna tells Will that she's pregnant. Little does she know she's not actually. But my dear friend really wanted her to be so as a Christmas present I decided to write a little Christmas one-shot on a Christmas that Dianna and her child came home for the holidays and Will and Emma being grandparents! Tell me what you think!  
Merry Christmas to and all my other readers!  
R&R!  
Ages: Will: 49  
Emma: 48  
Dianna: 19  
Charlie and Jamie: 16  
Chris: 7**_

* * *

It was almost two years since Dianna Schuester's life was flipped upside down. Her boyfriend Marc was with her almost every step of the way, that was until he found out it wasn't his. Her parents were the most support she got. Will gave her Quinn Fabray's number so she could talk to somebody who could relate. Emma was sure Will and Dianna were joking with her when Dianna broke the news to her.

Now Dianna is 19, a freshman at Virginia Tech (She had left a gap year since she gave birth in September), and a mother to a one year old girl named Addison Rose. During the school year Dianna lives in Virginia with Addison while tackling the challenge of being a college student. She takes full advantage of the day care service given to the older students that's on campus while she's in her classes. During the summer and school breaks, Dianna drives back up to Lima, Ohio and stays with her parents who are more than happy to watch Addison when she needed a break.

It was Christmas time in the Schuester household. All the kids were off from school and home for the holidays. Chris was in second grade now and the twins were juniors in high school.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_Christmas Eve_**

Emma missed having a little kid running around the house. Chris was seven and Charlie and Jamie were sixteen. Having a little one year old running around the kitchen while she made dinner felt good. Will walked into the kitchen carrying Addison while she was cooking dinner.

He smiled and stood over her shoulder. "What's Grandma doing Addi?" The one-year old giggled in her ear. "Is she making us dinner?"

"Yum!" Addison giggled. She was a very giggly child.

Emma laughed and took her from Will. "I'm making potatoes. Chris is playing video games," She looked down at her granddaughter. "Where's Mommy, Addi?" The child shrugged.

"She took Jamie and Charlie shopping for last minute Christmas shopping." Will informed his wife.

"I see." Emma handed her granddaughter to Will then put the food in the oven. Will put Addison down and kissed Emma. Addison ran to the living room to go find the stuffed bunny she never left behind. "Remember the day she was born?" Emma asked him.

Will nodded. "You walked out holding her all bundled up then said, 'Come meet Papa'. I took her and it reminded me of the times that Chris and the twins were born." He smiled at the memory. Will put his arm around Emma's shoulder and walked with her to the living room.

"Papa! Gamma!" Addison ran to them holding a picture frame. It was the picture of them with Dianna taken the day of her graduation a year and a half ago.

Emma smiled and knelt down to her level. She pointed to Dianna in the picture. "Who's that?"

"Mommy!" She said excitedly.

"And who's that?" Emma pointed to Will.

"Papa!" Emma chuckled. She loved it when Addison called him Papa. Will smiled and picked her up. She was his new little princess. Jamie and Charlie didn't like it when he treated them like little girls anymore so having Addison at their house was like good old times. She yawned and reached for the stuffed bunny.

"I think it's time for a nap missy." Emma said taking her from Will and handing her the raggedy bunny. Addison shook her head sleepily.

"I'll go kick Chris out of the basement so she can sleep in peace." Will said walking downstairs. Emma sat on the couch with her granddaughter who fell asleep in her lap. Emma smiled and kissed the little child's head. She really missed being with little kids a lot. Chris didn't let her baby him anymore.

Chris and Will came upstairs and Chris sat on the couch and glared at Addison. Emma walked downstairs with her to put her in the pack-n-play that was in Dianna's room. "Why do I have to be up here? I was being quiet!" Chris complained.

"Because I know you Christian and I know you can get loud while playing your video games." Will said patting him on the back.

"Not if I was winning." He grumbled. Will chuckled and walked to the kitchen. Chris followed him and turned the tv sitting on the counter on.

The garage door opened and three laughing teenage girls came in carrying numerous shopping bags. "Be quiet! Your baby is sleeping." Chris shushed them.

"Sorry." Dianna said. "What's wrong with you lil bro?"

"Somebody take away your video games?" Jamie added. Chris nodded.

"She could've slept through that." Charlie said. "It wouldn't be too bad if she woke up, right? She could crash in our room."

"Does that mean I get to wake her up?" Chris asked his sister hopefully.

"No!" Emma and Dianna said in unison.

Charlie snickered and picked up the bags she put down. "Jamie and I are going to go to our room and wrap presents." Both of them ran upstairs.

Dianna looked at her brother. "Wanna make cookies?"

He shrugged. "Sure." Will sat at the counter next to Emma.

"Awesome. I'm going to go put these away and check on Addi." She ran down to the basement with the bags of newly bought Christmas presents. Emma started to help Chris get the necessary ingredients to make the cookies.

"Can't we just use the stuff in the freezer?" Her son asked.

"Sure, if your father left any." She looked at Will who chuckled and winked.

"I'm using that." He said putting what he got out away. Chris walked to the freezer and took out the tub of pre made cookie dough.

Dianna walked back upstairs. "Ooh! Cookie dough!" She ran over to it and took a piece of cookie dough.

Emma laughed. "Like Father like daughter." She took the tub away from her daughter and husband who were both eating it like cookie monster. "Is Addison still asleep?"

Dianna shook her head. "I turned on Finding Nemo for her to watch while I made the cookies."

Chris handed her the ice cream scoop he was holding. "See ya." He walked downstairs to watch it with his niece. Finding Nemo was a personal favorite of his.

Charlie and Jamie both walked down stairs and Charlie ran to her father and sister who had stolen the tub of chocolate chip cookie dough back. "Dad brought out the cookie dough! It must be Christmas!"

"Char, that's disgusting." Jamie said standing next to her mother.

"Come have some fun Jamie!" Charlie said handing her a spoon.

Later on they had dinner. They were entertained by Dianna trying to feed Addison mashed potatoes which resulted in Emma having a slight OCD attack. Addison was messier than her children were. Around nine o'clock they sent all the kids to bed. Dianna, Jamie and Charlie all stayed up to watch a movie. Chris fought with his parents about staying up but finally gave up when they told him that Santa would skip the house if he didn't get to bed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Christmas Day**_

"Charlie wake up!" Dianna hollered up the stairs. Everyone was awake and waiting for the third Schuester to wake up.

"She's not gonna wake up." Jamie said standing next to her. "Charlie likes her sleep."

"Well if all of us have to be up at the crack of dawn today so is she." Dianna said walking up the stairs. She walked into the room that the twins shared. "Charlie come on! Mom says you need to get up."

Charlie grumbled and sat up. "Five minutes?"

"You got five minutes, ten minutes ago." Dianna snapped.

"God, when did you turn into Mom?" Charlie asked getting out of bed and walking downstairs. Dianna followed her and the sisters walked into the living room where the rest of the family was.

"Pleasure for you to join us, Char!" Will said cheerfully. Charlie gave him a look while putting her vibrant red hair in a high pony. Emma and Jamie laughed. They knew she wasn't a morning person.

They all opened their presents. Chris got an Xbox (every boy's dream to get) and ran downstairs to go set it up as soon as his parents allowed him to. He was very tech savvy for a seven year old. All three of the girls got new sunglasses. Will and Emma gave Addison a some new toys she could play with while she was at their house and a giant stuffed Minnie Mouse which Addison proceeded to take a nap on while the rest of the family continued to open presents. Dianna was handed a small box by her parents and she looked at them suspiciously.

"Don't be scared. Open it." Emma said urging her to open the present.

Dianna opened the box and her jaw dropped. A set of car keys was inside it. "You two got me a car?" Both nodded. Dianna squealed. "Thank you!" She repeated over and over again while hugging them.

"You needed something a little more sturdy for those drives to Virginia." Will said hugging her back.

"You know who else would love a car?" Jamie asked and Charlie and herself gave them big 'we're such angels' smiles.

Will chuckled and tossed them Dianna's old car keys. "You get the old car."

"Yes!" They said together. "Thank you!"

All of them ran out to their new cars. Charlie and Jamie fought over who was going to get to drive first. Dianna and Addison sat in the driver's seat of her car. Addison was hitting the steering wheel trying to activate the car horn but it didn't work. Dianna laughed, "what do we say to Papa and Grandma?"

"Tank Ou!" Addison yelled.

Will stood in the driveway with his arm around Emma. "I still have a present for you." He said looking into her big brown eyes.

Emma smiled. "Okay." He handed her a long skinny box. Inside was a new necklace with each of the kids birthstones in the heart that dangled off of it. (3 emeralds and a peridot) She covered her mouth with her hand. "It's beautiful. Thank you!" She kissed him.

The twins joked that their dad went to Jared when they saw the necklace.

"Do you need help putting it on?" Will asked taking it from her. She nodded. He stood behind her and put the necklace around her neck. "Merry Christmas." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered back. He put his arms around her waist and they watched their three teenager daughters and one granddaughter play with the new cars. Later on they went inside and Chris was playing the new Madden game on the Xbox. They were able to have a quiet day. Everyone agreed that they would just get a pizza for Christmas dinner so Emma didn't have to cook.

Later on all the kids fell asleep early and the older married couple sat on the couch together watching tv. "I think that's what a successful Christmas looked and sounded like." Will said putting his head in her lap.

"I can agree with that." Emma said with a slight chuckle. She played with his curls. They were so soft.

"I think we should head up to bed. If you know what I mean." Will said with a smirk and a wink.

Emma kissed his forehead. "I'll meet you upstairs." She stood up and ran upstairs with her husband closely behind her.

* * *

_**What do you think? Love? Hate? I just had to write this because I wanted to see what I could do with Emma and Will being grandparents. Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year! Please Read and Review! **_


End file.
